


Important Things

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pointing, continuing adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: Blaine tells Cooper about his marriage proposal. Coop has only one natural reaction.





	

**Cooper Anderson > Blaine Anderson:**

so hey kurt’s in NY right? he should visit me on set! it would be amazing!

**Blaine Anderson > Cooper Anderson:**

no, that’s a bad idea

**Cooper Anderson > Blaine Anderson:**

it’s an ~~amazing idea

**Cooper Anderson > Blaine Anderson:**

Acting Master Class II: The Next Level with star of stage and screen MATT BOMER

**Blaine Anderson > Cooper Anderson:**

okay there are like ten things wrong with that

**Blaine Anderson > Cooper Anderson:**

and Kurt’s not in NY right now anyway

**Blaine Anderson > Cooper Anderson:**

and you should check your email more often Mr Stage and Screen

 

**\--**

 

**From: b_anderson@gmail.com**  
**To: BigTimeCooper@yahoo.com**  
**Attachment: proposal.m4a**

 

\--

 

“Hello?”

“Blaine! Oh my god!”

“So you got the email, huh?”

“Yeah, I mean– yeah, congratulations, oh my god, Mom and Dad are going to have kittens, but I think it’s amazing, congratulations, man!”

“Thanks, Coop, thanks, I-- that means a lot to me.”

“Of course, I… there’s just-- I just had one, tiny little thing…”

“No. No, don’t even say it.”

“The man you love was standing before you, Blaine, waiting for your words of love, waiting for the most important words of either of your lives-- and you pointed at the hall. The _hall_ , Blaine. Have I taught you _nothing?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/62483537693/bowtiedarling-but-can-you-imagine-cooper).


End file.
